


An Average Love Story

by ChumChumPotato



Series: Average is alone; Extraordinary is together [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Beomgyu and Taehyun are in a relationship, Child Abuse, Child Adoption, Explicit Language, Hyunna is a Little Shit, I update on weekdays (not weekends), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Choi Yeonjun decides to look for a job at the new bunny cafe down the street from his apartment. He meets heartthrob Choi Soobin, the manager of the cafe, and while working he finds more than he thought he would in life.
Relationships: Choi Soobin / Choi Yeonjun
Series: Average is alone; Extraordinary is together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640389
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenStayTiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStayTiny/gifts).

> Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Yeonjun walks into the new bunny cafe on his street. He's a college student who needs to make money and thought that a new business in town would be a great place to start; when he walks in he is greeted with an adorable boy who smiles brightly and asks what he needs:

"Hello there! What can I do for you?"

"Uhm... I'm here to apply for employment..." Yeonjun was flustered! He wasn't expecting such a cute boy to be working here already, the boy wasn't Yeonjun's type, but he was still happy to possibly be working with such a ray of sunshine.

"Oh! Okay then follow me please!" The boy gestures for Yeonjun to follow him. While walking through the cafe Yeonjun took the time to look around, and he found that the cafe was adorable! Its walls were covered in a pastel yellow color paw print patterned wallpaper, and the chairs and tables, with their polished tops and dark brown hues, contrasted nicely with their bright surroundings. There were bunnies everywhere as well! Holland hops, Rex rabbits, and Mini Lops, so many different adorable and soft bunnies everywhere! You could just lose yourself in the adorable scenery!

"My name is Choi Beomgyu, by the way!" The cute boy says, pulling Yeonjun out of his thoughts, "And your name is...?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Choi Yeonjun. Nice to meet you, Beomgyu." He holds out his hand for Beomgyu who takes it and smiles again. After a bit of walking Beomgyu says to Yeonjun,

"We've made it to the manager's office. I wish you luck!”

"Ah! Thanks!" Yeonjun says, and bows before turning to open the door that has the word ‘Manager’ written on its small window in fun, bubbly letters.

~

When Yeonjun enters the room, he announces his presence with a soft:

"Hello?"

"Ah, please come in!" A smoothe voice greets him. Small shivers run down Yeonjun's spine at the silky quality of the voice; he has always been attracted to soothing voices.

"I'm here to apply for employment," Yeonjun says softly, and he was glad that he didn't stutter in front of the boy. The boy in front of him was so cute with his doe eyes and soft-looking hair. His upper lip was thin in comparison to his full bottom lip but in Yeonjun's opinion, his lips were very kissable (or maybe that was his hormones talking…).

"Here fill out this form please, and I'll be right with you." The boy says, pulling Yeonjun out of his thoughts (something that a lot of people seem to be doing today), and took a few pieces of paper from his slightly messy desk and stretched them out to Yeonjun with a warm smile. Yeonjun took the papers from his outstretched hand, blushing, and smiled back. In a small corner of the office sat a coffee table, with complimentary refreshments, surrounded by small couches; Yeonjun went and did his paperwork there. He was so concentrated on filling out the paperwork that he didn’t hear his future manager (cause he’s gonna get this job or so help him!) calling to him:

“Uhm, excuse me, but I never got your name. I am Choi Soobin the manager of the Binne Bunny Cafe, as you know.”

“Sorry! I’m Choi Yeonjun, a student at the college a few blocks from here. Nice to meet you!” He begins to bow to Soobin out of politeness but is stopped halfway when Soobin says:

“Stop! There’s no need to bow! I’m only 22! You can also drop any honorifics as well.” he laughs, and Yeonjun could swear that he heard soft bells ringing when Soobin laughed. The sound of his laugh makes Yeonjun’s heart skip too many beats. After getting over his tiny heart attack, Yeonjun thinks to himself, ‘It’s just not fair! How come he gets such a beautiful laugh, and I guffaw like a mule?!’ then he realizes that Soobin has just said that he was 22 and says:

“Haha, you’re younger than me then, I’m 23!” he laughed, “You should call me Hyung from now on!” He meant the comment mostly as a joke, but he was surprised to hear Soobin say:

“Yes, Hyung.”

In the sexiest, deepest voice Yeonjun’s ever heard in his life (okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was called for, Okay!). If he wasn’t blushing before he is now! Yeonjun was whipped for this boy and he’d just met him! He looked down at his papers to hide his face as best as possible and rapidly finished the questionnaire before handing the papers back to Soobin. Their fingers brush while they passed the papers, and Yeonjun glances up at Soobin only to see him reading over the papers in his hand.

“So you’ve never worked in a cafe before?” Soobin asked Yeonjun without looking up from the papers in his hand.

“Yes, but I have friends who’ve worked in cafes before and have helped them out enough to know the basic workings of the different cafe positions,” Yeonjun responded while watching Soobin’s reaction hoping that there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings. He was able to do the basics, the bare minimum, but he still had a lot to learn before he could say he was work-ready. The improv interview went on until Soobin says:

“Okay, you’re hired.”

“Wait. That was the interview? You don’t want to wait or anything?” Yeonjun asked not used to things moving so fast.

“No, I can’t wait. As you know this is a new cafe, and a bunny cafe at that, so I need employees almost immediately to help me get customers and take care of the bunnies. You’ve made a good first impression, and seem like a good addition to my small team, so will you take the job?” Soobin asked

“Yes!” Yeonjun said, maybe a little soo fast, but what could he say? He needed a job and this was a good opportunity to get not only job experience but maybe a boyfriend as well.

“Well, you need to be here on Monday at 5 a.m. We start early here.”

“Alright, well I think it’s about time for me to go. I will see you on Monday, Soobin.”

~

(Soobin’s POV)

When Yeonjun walks in, he has a flushed face and a bright smile that shows off his high cheekbones. He’s a cutie in my book, but I’m not one to instantly fall in love with someone anymore. When he spoke his voice was soft and timid, and the more we talked with each other the more I learned about him. I’m very observant, and I saw many things that I didn’t speak on. Instead, I let my actions speak for me; I didn’t want him to get any hope of things going further than a mutual friendship. In the end, I decided to hire him telling myself that it’s because I need more employees and not for... anything else. My conscious must’ve known I was lying to myself though because after he left, and I tried to get back to the paperwork on my desk, my mind kept wandering off to dangerous thoughts about Yeonjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment down below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	2. Invalid Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is happily getting acquainted with everyone except for Soobin, while Soobin is battling with himself on whether or not he should give Yeonjun a chance with his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy reading~

On his first of work, Yeonjun walks in early and is greeted by Beomgyu and two others.

“Hello, Yeonjun Hyung! I hope you don’t mind, but Soobin told me how old you were.”

“Oh! No problem, who are the others here Beomgyu?”

“Ah! I’m Huening-Kai, the youngest, but also the best looking!” He winks, laughing all the while, “you can call me Kai though.” He smiles warmly and holds out his hand for Yeonjun to shake.

“I’m Taehyun!” the last boy pipes up, “ I don’t why Huening-Kai is lying to you on your first day, but I am the cutest here, Beomgyu will tell you.”

“That’s true,” Beomgyu says, from somewhere in the back of the cafe.

“Hey! That’s not fair! Beomgyu will always say that you’re the cutest, he’s your boyfriend!” Huening-Kai yells.

“Hey, it is fair! Maybe you should find yourself a man to fight for you instead of complaining about me using mine!” Taehyun retorts.

“Anyway,” Beomgyu says coming out to the main area and halting the bickering between his boyfriend and friend, “I think it’s about time that I showed Yeonjun around and show him what he’ll be doing. Let’s go Yeonjun.”

“So you’ll be a cashier, I know that you said that you have a basic knowledge of each position so I want you to show me what you can do and I’ll explain anything that needs explaining, okay?” Beomgyu asked

“Okay,” Yeonjun said and set off to show Beomgyu what he could do. After about thirty minutes of playing around with the cashier, and learning about everyone else’s position, Yeonjun was ready to work. 

“Okay I think I’m ready to start working, but one more question. Who should I ask when I have more questions?”

“Well, you could ask me or our manager, Soobin.” Beomgyu answers.

“Okay, thank you,” Yeonjun says setting everything up on the counter for the long day of work. The day passes by and Yeonjun gets acquainted with his job and co-workers. They all exchange info with Yeonjun and talk and laugh like they’ve known each other forever. At the end of the day, Yeonjun stays behind to do clean up duty. While cleaning, thinking that he is alone, he hums to himself and even does a little dance. Done with his performance, he takes a bow and turns around, ready to put away the cleaning supplies, to see Soobin standing behind him smiling softly with a warm glow in his eyes. Yeonjun, although surprised, smiles back and opens his mouth to greet Soobin, but is stopped when the warm feeling radiating off of Soobin is replaced by a steely, cold feeling with an even more steely, and cold look on Soobin’s face. Scared of the feel of the atmosphere, Yeonjun decides not to say anything and finishes his business as quickly as possible; leaving without saying goodbye. That night Yonjun’s dreams are haunted by the cold feeling he felt from Soobin earlier.

(Soobin’s POV)

All-day I’ve been watching Yeonjun, he’s funny, cute, and everything that I would want in a boyfriend, but I just can’t get over my fear that he would also be the biggest mistake to make right now. I can feel that he’s attracted to me. I can feel that he wants to try a relationship with me, but I just can’t right now. I don’t think that I will ever be ready for another relationship. Beomgyu must’ve sensed my turmoil because he came into my office the day I hired Yeonjun and said:

“Hyung you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You can’t keep pretending that something didn’t happen back then, because something did happen. You have to embrace your battle scars; take that experience and learn from it. I’m sure that someone is out there to help relieve your pain and that someone could be Yeonjun. You just need to be willing to let him try.”

I knew he was right, but I couldn’t, no wouldn’t let myself believe him, “I just don’t think that I’m ready for that type of commitment yet, Beomgyu. I’m still hurt and trying to learn to love myself before I learn to love anyone else.” I didn’t know if I said that to Beomgyu, or if I was trying to lick the wounded parts of myself with a bunch of lies in an attempt to heal. I assume that Beomgyu didn’t believe me (to be honest, I don’t even believe myself half of the time), because he said:

“I’m just saying that you need to scoop him up before someone else does. You have some type of infatuation with him, follow your heart, your brain isn’t always right.”

“Well, neither is your heart,” I retort, “And Yeonjun Hyung could be the biggest mistake of my life.”

“But not giving him a chance could also be the biggest mistake of your life, and what do you mean ‘Hyung’, isn’t Yeonjun younger than us?”

“Beomgyu, Yeonjun Hyung is 23,” I say, exasperatedly.

“WHAT!?”

While pulling myself back into the present I hear someone humming, prettily, outside my door. For a minute I think that it would Taehyun or Beomgyu, they both enjoy singing, and is about to go out to poke fun at them, but when I open the door I see Yeonjun instead. He’s humming a tune that I don’t know and dancing a graceful dance across the cafe’s floor. I’m entranced by everything; it seems like this moment was made only for me to witness, but then Yeonjun turns around and sees me. He smiles and has this look in his eye’s, it’s happy and hopeful, too hopeful. I shut down right there, I can’t let him think that he has even the slightest chance. I force myself to look like I don’t care; like I can’t care. I can feel myself crushing his hopes and it hurts, more than anything, but it must be done for both of our benefits. I will be nothing more than a mistake for Yeonjun, and he will only be the same for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Remember to leave comments and suggestions on how I can make the story better for you~! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	3. He Got Scooped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yeonjun is trying to move on from his unrequited crush on Soobin, Soobin is coming to realize that his chances with Yeonjun are limited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

For a few weeks, Yeonjun stays after to clean and try to make amends with Soobin. He doesn’t know what he did to make the other boy so cold towards him, but he hopes that he could fix whatever it was that was so uncomfortable for Soobin. At the end of his fourth week working at the cafe he was cleaning after hours, as usual, but this time he was interrupted by someone from behind him clearing their throat. He whipped around thinking that it was Soobin and ready to apologize for whatever it was that he had done, but it wasn’t. The person behind him was a girl she glanced around consciously as she fumbled for the words she was looking for:

“Ah, um, will you, um, go on a date with me?” the girl finally seemed to squeak out. It caught Yeonjun by surprise; he hadn’t thought that anyone would find an interest in him, so he said:

“Ah, uh, sure?” Not wanting to break the girl’s heart. She was too cute to let down, and his unrequited love with Soobin was going nowhere ( I mean the boy is avoiding him for crying out loud), so why not try things out with this girl. Her eyes widen and her lips part in surprise as she says:

“Huh! Oh! Thank you! H-here’s my number!” She squeals and shoves a piece of paper in Yeonjun’s hand and runs out the door. Yeonjun stares after her smiling, put the piece of paper in his pocket, and returned to cleaning.

~

(Soobins POV)

I’ve been watching Yeonjun closely after that awkward afternoon. I keep lying to myself telling myself that it’s because I need to avoid him, but I know the true reason (though I try to ignore it as much as humanly possible). Only a fool breaks their heart twice; thinking back to Beomgyu, I understand that he just wants me to be happy as a friend but I just can’t put my heart on that stake again. I don’t realize how fast the time has flown until I am pulled out of my thoughts by muffled voices outside my door. I recognize Yeonjun’s voice, (how could I not with how much I fantasize about that voice singing me to sleep sometimes, and then wishing that I wasn’t dreaming about the impossible), but I don’t recognize the other person’s voice. I check the time and realize that it’s way after closing time. Why is Yeonjun still here, who is he talking to at this time, and why? When I poke my head outside of my office and get a good look at what’s going on, I am almost instantly heartbroken (or as heartbroken as you can be in my situation). Yeonjun is being asked out by a girl and… accepting? Did I read him wrong? Is he not into boys? Is he Bisexual? Do I still even have a chance now? I’m disappointed, at what, I don’t know, but I do know that the more I look at the morbid scene in front of me the more I feel like shit. 

' What did you expect? He wasn't going to chase you forever. Who would? You're a lost cause.' I try to close out the dark part of my mind, but to no avail, I'm wallowing in my self-pity and worries once again.

I only leave after they’re gone, and cry silently when I get home. Was that the universes way of laughing at me and my pathetic love life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I know that this chapter was short, so I'll try to update twice today (I won't be able to update tomorrow anyway). Also, remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make the story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	4. Struggles of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun struggles to see the goodness in his relationship with his new girlfriend, and Soobin struggles to see the good in resisting the urge to love Yeonjun anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

For the rest of the week, the girl came in to talk with Yeonjun about herself or the date they never really talked about anything else. Yeojun felt like this relationship was one-sided, but decided that maybe she was waiting for their actual date to learn more things about him. Anyway, Yeonjun learned many things about the girl like how she loved to wear name brand clothing items, but couldn’t afford them, how her favorite color was white, and that her name was Hyunna.

“So where are you taking me out on our date?” Hyunna asks sweetly when Yeonjun sits across from her, done with his shift.

“That would ruin the surprise!” Yeonjun teases. Hyunna pouts cutely as Yeonjun laughs, then she says:

“I think that I should get a gift as compensation for having to wait,” Yeonjun stops laughing after she says this. Nothing in her demeanor has changed; if you were just a bystander then you would probably think that they were having a normal conversation, but if you were there then you would hear the sinister undertone of Hyunnas voice at that moment. At the beginning of this ‘relationship´, Hyunna had always asked for gifts as if love could be measured in the things that you collected. Yeonjun had tried to talk with her about it, but she played the victim and guilt-tripped Yeonjun into buying her more things. Yeonjun felt slightly trapped but reminded himself that love was shown in different ways. He always forgot to remind himself that he mattered in a relationship as well.

“Hello? My gift? Are you gonna get it?” Hyunna in a low and snarky tone which snapped Yeonjun out of his thoughts. He laughed a little and said:

“But I already got you an expensive gift for the date.” to which Hyunna replied:

“Yeah well get another one!” She cried loudly and began to tear up and accused Yeonjun of not loving her as much as she loved him. Seeing the heartbreak in her face Yeonjun says:

“Okay, okay. I’ll get you the gift; just stop crying for me okay?” He raises his hand to her face and tries to wipe away her unshed tears only for her to slap away his hand and say:

“Just get the gift okay? Something really expensive.” Then she stands, apparently better after she got what she wanted, and walks out of the store leaving Yeonjun feeling rejected and like he did something wrong. He laid his head down on the table trying to hold back his sobs. How did his love life get so pathetic?

(Soobin’s POV)

It’s been awful watching Yeonjun and Hyunna interact with each other. It’s obvious that she doesn’t love him, but Yeonjun seems to be forcing himself to love her. Beomgyu’s words ring in my head:

‘You better scoop him up before someone else does.’

He was right and now the universe is torturing me with this situation. To cope, I’ve tried my very best to avoid them as much as possible, but it’s hard; it’s like I’m hyperaware of everything Yeonjun related. It hurts to say so, but I’ve also tried to make him want to avoid me. When I walked out of my office today I was completely heartbroken. Yeonjun was crying on one of the cafe tables; alone. It made no sense, I waited to see if Hyunna was coming to help him, but no one came. Before I knew what I was doing I was at Yeonjun’s side rubbing his back and whispering soft apologies. I felt him tense under my hand before he raised his head, looked and me with sad eyes, let out a wet cry, and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt the anger boil in me as he sobbed out the story of what just happened. I vowed to find Hyunna and make her pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Do you like Hyunna? Also, remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make the story better for you.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	5. Silent Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun goes on his date with Hyunna, and Soobin makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't update yesterday so that's why I updated two chapters on Monday.
> 
> for those who don't know, Benedryl is an allergy medicine that can make you really drowsy. Some people take it to help them sleep better.
> 
> Enjoy~

The day has finally arrived! It’s Yeonjun and Hyunna’s first date! Yeonjun is so happy that he can stop talking about it:

Ah! Young love! Refreshing isn’t it?!” Yeonjun happily says to his friends and smiles so bright the sun cowards in fear.

Hyung, I love you but I might have to strangle you if you don’t stop talking about that dumb date!” Taehyun says after work.

“I’m with my boyfriend on this one,” Beomgyu chimes in and Yeonjun laughs

“I can’t trust your judgment Beomgyu. You’re always on your boyfriend’s side!” Yeonjun says through his laughter.

“Guilty as charged,” Beomgyu says while chuckling, he can’t help it Yeonjun’s laughter is contagious.

“What’s so special about this girl anyway?” Huening-Kai asks with his mouth full of sweets from their kitchen.

“Yah! Stop eating the profits!” Taehyun yells and snatches the basket of sweets from Huening-Kai

“But Hyung-” Huening-Kai starts but is cut off when Taehyun says:

“Don’t you ‘but Hyung’ me!” Then Taehyun and Huening-Kai begin to bicker with Beomgyu chiming in to help his boyfriend out. Watching the scene in front of him, Yeonjun laughs so hard he snorts and doubles over in pain from laughing so hard. He’s having such a good time that he almost doesn’t see Soobin come out of his office and gesticulate for him to come in. Slipping away from his friends he goes to Soobin’s office and enters, closing the door behind him. Upon entering the office, Yeonjun is instantly engulfed in a hug from Soobin. After that afternoon where Hyunna left him, and Soobin consoled him, they both spoke with each other (though there are still lots of secrets between the both of them) and tried to patch things up and start over. After he pulls away, Soobin bombards Yeonjun with questions along the lines of ‘Are you okay?’ and ‘Is there anything I can do for you?’, and Yeonjun answers them to the best of his ability until he is asked:

“What is so special about Hyunna? I heard Huening-Kai ask, but I never heard an answer.”

“Well, she makes me want to be a better person than I already am. She makes me want to try harder in life. I want to give her everything she wants, and one day I hope to be able to provide for a family.” Yeonjun replies, but he knew it was all a lie as soon as it came out of his mouth. He didn’t want to do all of those for her; he wanted to do those things, and more, for Soobin. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get over Soobin. He just hoped that Soobin couldn’t tell; he didn’t want to ruin the friendship that he had just re-created with Soobin.

“That’s nice…” Soobin says, and Yeonjun thinks his ears must be going bad because he could’ve sworn there was sadness in his voice at that moment, but it couldn’t be, Soobin doesn’t like him! At least, not in that way. Right? Just then Soobin walks over to him and hugs him while saying:

“Just… be careful. Okay?”

“Okay,” Yeonjun replies, slightly surprised at the gesture. Afterward, Yeonjun and Hyunna go on a date where everything goes wrong.

(Soobins POV)

When I heard him speak about him and Hyunna I could feel my face soften because I knew that he had meant every word that came out of his mouth. I also knew that he meant them for me. Right then I knew that he would be no mistake to me or himself; I knew that he was what I needed to heal. I felt the weight of my lies lift off of my shoulders at that moment. I went to hug him, but I wanted to do so much more. I wanted to bring the fantasies that I’ve been having about him to fruition. I wanted to love him and I wanted him to love me just as much. When he leaves, I decide to tell him about Hyunna and offer my love instead.

(Time Skip)

I’m awoken by knocks on my door. It’s late at night and I was already asleep so it took me a while to adjust to the situation. The knocks get more persistent; more urgent the longer it takes me to get to the door. Soon knocks on my door are bangs; someone is banging on my door, but for what?

“Alright, alright. Here I come.” I say groggily as I get closer to my front door. Before I get the door fully open the person on the other side of my door is already pushing, and trying to get in. I’m glad I work out because I probably wouldn’t have been able to push back and match the strength of the other person otherwise. I’m about to slam the door on the other person when a familiar voice says:

“Hyung opens up I have something really important to tell you. You might want to sit down.” It’s Beomgyu! Thank goodness though I’d have to hurt someone.

“What’s going on?” I inquired softly when I let him in. He looks horrible with bloodshot eyes and crazy bird nest hair. You’d probably think he needed to go to a mental hospital if you didn’t know him.

“Yeonjun… Yeonjun’s in the hospital.” He said so softly that I had to lean in to hear him. Fat tears roll down his cheeks, staining them. When the words finally registered in my head everything seems to stop. I don’t know how it happened, but at one point I’m on the couch with  
Beomgyu in my robe, and the next I’m fully clothed and in my car on the way to the hospital. 

When I get to the hospital I demanded to see him, but I was denied access. I sat, then I paced, then I sat again outside Yeonjun’s hospital room while the doctors do some minor surgery.

“Hyung, I know you’re worried, but you should eat something and rest a little. Yeonjun wouldn’t want to see you if you ook just as bad as he does.” Beomgyu tries to reason.

“No, I-I can’t.” I force myself to utter out. I feel like I might barf if I talk more than I need to, but my friends deserve some type of response.

“I say we force-feed him and put some Benedryl in it to make him go to sleep.” Taehyun pipes up, and Huening-Kai hits him in the shoulder. “Ow! What?! He’s making us worry for him and Yeonjun! There’s only so much worrying my heart can take!” Taehyun says trying to defend himself from Huening-Kai’s hands.

“No we won’t be doing that, babe,” Beomgyu says rolling his eyes.

“Hey! I thought you were supposed to be on my side!” Taehyun yells at his boyfriend and soon the three boys begin to bicker, once again, with each other. Soobin is the only one who notices the doctor that comes out of Yeonjun’s room.

“Yeonjun will be okay.” The doctor says upon joining their group. The boys fall silent, and Soobin asks the question on everyone’s mind:

“Can we see him?”

“Only his family, or his significant other, can see him right now.” The doctor replies

“We're not his family, but Soobin here,” Beomgyu nudges me forward, “Is his lover.” Beomgyu lies without batting an eye.

“Okay, sir you can go in then.” The doctor says, nodding, and leaves. I turn to Beomgyu:

“Thank you. Thank you so much Beomgyu.”

“No problem Hyung, anything for you. We’ll just come during visiting hours tomorrow.” Beomgyu says, shrugging, “But I have one question; where’s Hyunna? Shouldn’t she be here? They were on their date tonight, shouldn’t they have been together? He told us his parents were celebrating their anniversary in the States, so that’s why they weren’t able to make it.”

“Now that you say it, it is weird that we’re the only ones here…” Huening-Kai says aloud while pondering what could’ve happened to Hyunna.

‘Hm, so I actually will have to hurt someone,’ I think, ‘Fucking Hyunna!’

“In any case, Soobin should get inside that room now,” Taehyun says lightly shoving me toward the door, “I have all of this pent up energy from our bickering so I’ll go find Hyunna and beat some sense into her.”

“I’ll go with him so he won’t do that,” Huening-Kai says

“I’ll go with them so you won’t have to worry about them,” Beomgyu says sighing and patting me on the back.

“Well bye,” I say waving at them and entering the room. I go over and sit down next to the bed where Yeonjun lays, unconscious.

“Do you know what you do to me?” I whisper to him. I lean in closer to his face and kiss his forehead, then both of his cheeks, one by one, but I stop at his lips. Those lips, the ones I’ve wanted to kiss for the longest time; the ones that I’ve watched stretch into cute smiles, bright grins, and small pouts. The ones that are an inch from mine right now. I could kiss them and savor the moment for myself, or I could wait. Wait for him to wake up so we could savor the moment together. I pull back and sit back down in a chair beside his bed. I grab his hand and bring it to my lips and kiss each of his knuckles and intertwine my fingers with his. I lay my head down next to his body.

“Please don’t ever leave me,” I whisper in hopes that he could hear me, then I’m lulled to sleep by the steady beeping noise of the heart monitor, and the smell of hospital medicine and alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Remember to comment or suggest ways for me to make this story better for you.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	6. Someone Elses Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is heartbroken; Soobin is back at square one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

The next day Soobin wakes up the next morning, still holding Yeonjun’s hand, to the sound of the hospital door opening. Hyunna walks in and when she looks up and sees Soobin her face stretches into a grin. Closing the door behind her, locking it, she saunters over to the other side of the Yeonjun’s hospital bed, across from Soobin and plays with the fringers of Yeonjun’s other hand. She looks up at Soobin through lidded eyes and smirks again before saying:

“Why do you like him?”

The question takes Soobin by surprise. He thought he’d had a good lid on his feelings, but apparently, Hyunna saw right through his facade. She could’ve been going off a whim, seeing him holding Yeonjun’s hand, but Soobin didn’t care. He didn’t like how much she knew about him. She smirks again after he doesn’t answer and get up. She keeps her eyes locked onto his while she slinks over to where he is and stands over him.

“Well, whatever it is I know that I could be so much better than him.” And then she slowly begins to lower herself until she is comfortably snug between his legs. She looks back up at him with a seductive look and a venomous smile on her face. She winks and licks her lips. Soobin looks away and shoves her shoulders. 

‘How could she do that to me while ‘dating’ Yeonjun? How could she even let these thoughts run through her mind while claiming to love Yeonjun?’ Soobin thinks while standing up, without letting go of Yeonjun’s hand, and looking contemptuously down at Hyunna who is looking back up at him with a look so hot with anger that Soobin could feel the heat coming off of her from where he stood. Hyunna stands up, and seemingly not done with her sexual assault, lunges at Soobin and crashes her lips onto his. The force of her body crashing into his is so strong that both of them stumbles until Soobin ends up crushed up against the wall, with Yeonjun’s hand ripped from his. Hyunna takes his hands and holds them up against the wall with more force than Soobin thought she had, but it wasn’t enough. Soobin pushed back, hard and sent Hyunna crashing onto the floor. He wipes his lips as if trying to get rid of sin and says:

“Where were you last night? Yeonjun needed you, and as much as I hate to admit it he seems to love you.”

“Oh, you don’t know? It’s my fault that Yeonjun is in the hospital in the first place.” Hyunna says slimily with a cynical smile, seemingly happy that she was the reason for everyone’s distress. The sound of her voice makes Soobin want to throw up, “Yeonjun got out of hand thinking that he had some type of says in whatever relationship he thought we had, so I had to put him back into his place.” She says while slinking toward Soobin once more, and with one swift move, she glued, once more, to his body like a koala and groping any skin she can find. She forcefully gets Soobin back into the chair next to Yeonjun’s bed and sits down on his lap and clamps his arms to his side with her knees. Then she yanks his shirt off and sticks her mouth wherever she can. Soobin tries over and over again to get her off, but it was useless in their new position she had all of the power, and they both knew this. Once she’s satisfied with the number of wet marks beginning to form on Soobin’s body she skillfully removes his pants and underwear and instantly sinks onto his member. Even though he wasn’t hard she begins to move and clench her hole until she gets his body to react the way she wanted it to. It felt like Soobin’s body wasn’t his own, everything about him, at this moment, seemed to be Hyunnas. Hyunnas to control, Hyunnas to touch. His body was there to do Hyunnas bidding, and he didn’t like it. Hyunna begins to pleasure herself making sure to be loud enough for everybody to hear. Soobin kept trying to get free, but it was useless so he gave up letting her get her way. Hyunna always got her way. Halfway through, both Hyunna and Soobin hear rustling in the bed at their side and look up so see Yeonjun waking up. With newfound strength, Soobin tries one last time to get free. He couldn’t let Yeonjun see him like this, not after they had fixed their broken relationship once already. Would Yeonjun ever forgive him for breaking his heart like this? Soobin kept trying and trying, but Hyunna kept going, seemingly unperturbed, and says:

“You can’t get free. We’ll let your little boyfriend see what a little fucker you are for whores like me.” Just then she threw her head back and let out loud moan clenching her hole in her orgasm. She clenches the orgasm out of Soobin with her hole, and it seems that just then the time had seemed to stop. She got off of him and let his seed slide down her inner thigh smiling.

“You’re so dumb, how could you let your precious Yeonjun fall into my hands?” She whispers into Soobin’s ear and moves so that Soobin could see Yeonjun looking at both of them with a broken look on his face, then he turns and barfs into the trashcan next to his bed. The putrid smell of Yeonjun’s throw up filled the room, but it wasn’t as dirty as Soobin felt at that moment. Soobin got up and wanted to touch Yeonjun, but he felt too dirty. He didn’t want to taint what brings light into his world, so instead, he hung his head and sat there as Hyunna dressed, while smirking, and left.

“Dress yourself, and leave.” Yeonjun’s hoarse voice broke through the racing thoughts in Soobin’s mind, and Soobin had never done anything that quickly in his life. Once he was gone, Yeonjun’s composure broke down and he began to cry. He cried so hard that he shook the bed. He cried hard and long, so long, that he ended up falling asleep, exhausted while mumbling:

“Why Soobin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make this story better for you.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	7. Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin avenges Yeonjun's injuries and his friends come to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> Per se meaning:
> 
> Per se - [ pur sey, see, per ]
> 
> adverb
> 
> by, of, for, or in itself; intrinsically:  
This candidate is not a pacifist per se, but he is in favor of peaceful solutions when practicable.

Yeonjun is in the hospital for a few more days before he leaves. The doctor says that he should live with someone else for a little while before he tries to go out or do things, on his own. Everyone he tried to call doesn’t answer, or can’t take him in. Almost all of his options had run out, the only person that was left was Soobin. Yeonjun reluctantly tapped his contact and let the phone ring a few times before his confidence crumbles to nothing and he hangs up, clutching the phone and trying not to cry. He takes a few breathes and waits a few seconds, and just as he is about to call again, Soobin’s name flash across his screen and he accepts the call while taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“Hello?” Yeonjun says and he hates that his voice slightly trembles, even now after everything that’s happened Soobin is still the one person he wants to be with.

“Hello? Yeonjun?” Soobin says, his voice sounds gruff as if he’d been crying non-stop, Yeonjun can feel his heart soften at the thought. 

“Yeah, um, the doctor said that I should live with someone else for a few weeks so that I am supervised properly.”

“And so you called me?” Soobin says sounding confused it was so cute to Yeonjun he could feel his emotional walls crumbling slowly. He was trying so hard, but he couldn’t stay mad at Soobin for some reason.

“Yeah, no one else would take me in.” He said

“Oh,” Soobin says sounding a little disappointed, “Okay, Do you need me to pick you from the hospital?” He asks

“Yeah,” Yeanjun answers and starts to pack his things.

(Time Skip)

Yeonjun is waiting in the lobby of the hospital when he sees Soobin walk in through the doors. He looks horrible with red-rimmed eyes and stubble. He stops in front of Yeonjun and is about to go in for a hug but stops himself. Yeonjun goes to sit down on a bench near a wall and pats the seat beside him for Soobin to sit. Once they’re comfortable Yeonjun says:

“What happened.”

The floodgates open and Soobin is telling him the whole story, and when he gets to the part where Hyunna forced herself onto him and how he felt at that moment, he begins to cry. Yeonjun pats his back and listens quietly to the story, and when Soobin finishes he pulls him into a hug and lets the other boy's tears soak through his shirt feeling the wetness. It reminds him that Soobin is human as well. No one is perfect. 

“I forgive you,” Yeonjun whispers, and that only makes Soobin cry harder. They talk some more and then they leave, connected, once again, by their humanity. A week goes by and Soobin is constantly at Yeonjun’s side. Today, they were getting ready to watch a movie and bickering over who gets what candy. They had just sat down when there’s a knock at the front door. Yeonjun gets up and opens the door to see Beomgyu and the others standing there with triumphant faces. They bustle into the living room when Yeonjun invites them in and says:

“We found Hyunna.”

Yeonjun and Soobin look at them expecting them to elaborate, and the boys go on to tell them about an illegal child auction service happening under the bar that Hyunna frequently goes to. After a bit of snooping the boys had found out that she goes there and abuses the kids to let out her frustrations. Yeonjun is mortified, but Soobin sees this as an opportunity.

‘She’ll get what she deserves,’ He thinks to himself and makes a decision. Later that day, after he has talked a little more with the boys, he goes to the bar. It’s closed during the day so he couldn’t get in through the front door. Instead, he walks around the building until he sees a side door and goes to open it, but it’s locked. He knocks a few times and waited; after a few minutes he heard bustling from the other side of the door and then someone said:

“What’s the password?”

Soobin took a deep breath and recited the password that his friends had told him before he left. He tried to make his voice forceful and gruff as if he doesn’t have any feelings and would appreciate the service that’s going on in this facility, though he doesn’t. He heard the door unlocking and then it swung wide open with a low creak to show a huge masked man.

“Welcome! This is the child auction. Any unwanted children are here to be auctioned to families.” The man boasts.

“Well, I’m not exactly here to purchase a child per se, but I am here to see Hyunna. I was told that she’d be here with a job to offer me.”

“Well, I didn’t know she was hiring, but the more the marrier! Here let me show you the way.” The big man says while stepping out of the doorway and allowing Soobin to enter. When he enters he sees that the room is full of masked people, there is a stage with a huge cage in the middle and in the cage sits a small, dirtied child. The child is unconscious and sits like a broken rag doll, and if Soobin had to guess the child was near death.

‘Fucking sick bastards. They ruin these children and then pretend to be their savior so that they have leverage over the child. Well, not anymore. I’ll unmask all of their bullshit and show the truth to the cops.’ Soobin thinks to himself angrily. He looks around some more to take in the scene while he’s walking with the big man. There is yet another masked man, but he’s on the stage yelling out numbers enthusiastically and waving around his arms like a maniac. Next to the cage, there is a woman with a whip and a burner in each hand. She also has a mask on, but she seems to watch Soobin as he walks with the man into a hidden back room.

“Here you are!” The man says and then instantly leaves. Soobin turns around and is almost overwhelmed at the side. There are over hundreds of kids, all of them chained to something the wall, the floor, anywhere; it doesn’t matter. All of them are dirty and not at their full health; some aren’t even dressed properly. There are older kids, younger kids, alive kids, and dead kids. One thing that each of them seems to share in common with the others is their utterly helpless looks and their smell of death. Soobin chokes up at the sight and he feels like he could scream, and barf, and run all at the same time. His eyes sweep over the sea of children until they land on a familiar figure in the middle of it all. Hyunna is standing over a small girl with a rusty crowbar. She hadn’t noticed Soobin walk in, nor had she noticed the shift in the direction of the attention in the room. She was sneering at the girl profanities as the girl coward and tried to protect herself.

“You can’t protect yourself you little runt I’ll make sure of that.” Hyunna snarls at the girl. Then she raises the crowbar in her hand and brings it down on the girl. There is a loud crack as the bone in the girl’s arm breaks and she cries out in a small whimper, “Oh so you want to cry now!?” Hyunna yells, and then she brings the crowbar down on the girl again. Blood splatters onto the floor and the little girl falls unconscious, but Hyunna doesn’t stop her assault she just keeps on going spilling blood and breaking bones. Soobin seems to be in a trance until finally, Hyunna stops and a little boy yells:

“I’ll kill you if you do something else to her!” the boy looks almost exactly like the girl who is unconscious on the floor and hyunna turns toward him and smiles. She is covered in blood and looks like she has gone crazy. She slinks over to the boy and raises the crowbar, but before she can hit the boy Soobin grabs the crowbar and rips it from her hand. She screams and cradles her hand which is now cut from the crowbar when she turns around and sees Soobin she lunges for him while screaming out of rage. Soobin dodges and swings the crowbar at her face; hard. The hit creates a large gash across cheeks and nose bridge. She falls to the floor and is instantly unconscious and Soobin walks over to the kid who yelled and raises the crowbar. He brings it down onto the boy’s shackles and frees him. He then continues to do this to each of the shackled kids until he gets to the last kid. Just as he is about to free them he is pulled back by the collar and thrown onto the floor, the crowbar is kicked from his hand and he is pushed to the floor. A masked face comes into his line of sight and he realizes that it’s the big man that had let him into this place. The man says:

“We had thought we heard something.”

“Really?” Soobin grunts while smiling, “I thought it was your stomach. You sure you’re not hungry?” This remark makes the man growl and sneers:

“You’re cocky. I know what’ll change that.”

“Really?” Soobin says still smiling, “What?” but before anyone can answer Soobin turns and jabs the guy on him hard in the ribs. He heard a crack and then a grunt as the guy falls unconscious from the shock of the pain. Soobin pushes the guy off of him, stands and wipes his mouth grinning.

“Nice try, but you’ll have to try harder if you want to touch any of these kids,” Soobin says.

(Time Skip)

After Soobin gets the kids out of the building he calls his friends, and then 911. He is holding the unconscious girl in his arms and making sure the kids are all okay (or as okay as they can be after their abuse) when his friends arrive. Taehyun is the first to say something:

“You look horrible. What happened?”

“I had to take care of the trash in there, but the trash stunk more than I thought it did. Don’t go in there; though, not all of them aren’t unconscious, some are just tied down.”

“But all of them tied down, right?” Taehyun asks holding onto his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Soobin says just as sirens sound in the distance. The police come out and aim their guns at Soobin. He goes to the paramedics and gives them the girl then he raises his hands in surrender. The police run over to him, cuff him and haul him away for interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make this story better for you.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun and Soobin confess and start a life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Soobin has just finished his interrogation with the policemen and has been let out with a warning. He is about to call his friends when his phone screen lights up; it’s Yeonjun, he taps the accept button and says:

“Hello?”

“Thank goodness! I heard about what had happened from the police and the others, What were you thinking? Don’t ever do something like that ever again! At least don’t do it alone.” By the end of the sentence, he sounds like he’s trying to hold back a sob and Soobin instantly feels as if he should be next to him, holding him, helping him to feel better, loving him.

“Okay,” He says

“We’re at the hospital with all of the kids you saved. Each of them is in their hospital rooms. For now, we’re listed as their guardians until they’re sent off to foster homes. Meet us there.”

“Okay,” Soobin replies and calls an uber.

(Time Skip)

When he gets to the same room with his buddies he embraces Yeonjun and mumbles ‘sorry’ into his hair. After letting go he looks at the kids they were hanging out with and realizes that it was the little girl and her brother. 

“Hello,” Soobin says though it was a little difficult because his face was a little swollen.

“Hi!” They both say in their child-like voices. The girl has awoken from her unconscious stupor and is in the process of healing.

“You guys are going to be okay now,” Soobin says giving them a small smile.

“We know! Thanks to you!” The boy says grinning wide. For the rest of their visiting hours, Soobin and Yeonjun only talked to those kids and learned that they were siblings who were taken off of the street by two men and then taken to the cellar that they were found in. their names were Chan-hee and Jae-Hyun. They were constantly abused and treated wrongly; hearing this just made Soobin want to scoop them up and take them home. Then he realizes that he just might be able to do that. He begins to search up about orphanages and adopting children. It costs a lot of money and will take a lot of time, but he’s hoping that he’ll be able to do it. Before leaving, he goes to a few doctors and asks them if they could keep the children hospitalized until he is ready and they say:

“Sir you wouldn’t have to worry. With the condition that these children were in it would take more time for them to heal than it would for you to make your orphanage. So take your time, and we’re on your side.”  
Later that day Soobin tells the others, except for Yeonjun, his idea:

“I was thinking that we could turn the Binnie Bunny cafe into an orphanage for the kids. We already grow our fruits and vegetables, and maybe we could get a government grant for the rest of our monetary needs. Also, those siblings. I love them, so I was thinking about adopting them into our family as well.”

“That was so heartwarming I have no heart anymore,” Taehyun says, which, in his language, is an agreement.

“I’m okay with that, I also know some people who could help us out to make things easier and cheaper,” Beomgyu says, being the only normal person of the group

“None of the kids will be cuter than me, right?” Huening-Kai says

“Anything is cuter than you,” Taehyun says, to which, Huening-Kai pouts, and clings onto Beomgyu who pretends that he’s too heavy and falls to the ground. They fall into a laughing heap onto the floor until Taehyun hauls Huening-Kai off of his man, lays down on top of him protectively, and kisses him all over. Soobin watches everything happen and couldn’t be any happier.

When Soobin gets home, Yeonjun is on the couch fidgeting with his fingers. Soobin immediately goes to his side.

“Are you okay?” Soobin asks

“Yeah, I just want to talk with you about something, I mean, about us,” Yeonjun says looking away from Soobin

“Yeonjun, please look at me, there’s no reason for you to be embarrassed.”

“Soobin, please, stop. This is what I mean. I don’t know how much more my heart can take. I like you too much to be able to go on like this. To go on without being able to touch you, and hug you, and kiss-,” Yeonjun is cut off by soft lips pressing onto his own. The kiss didn’t last long, but the message was conveyed anyway. I like you to.

“I want to do those things with you too,” Soobin says after pulling away from him a little, smiling softly, and looking warmly into Yeonjun’s eyes, “I have feelings that can’t be contained in the word ‘like’ because I love you. I just want to hold you close so you’ll stay forever.” Soobin says. Fat tears roll down Yeonjun’s cheeks as he gives Soobin a small smile,

“I-I love you too,” Yeonjun says through soft hiccups, “But it still hurt when you pushed me away. If you loved me then why did you push me away?”

“I was afraid,” Soobin says softly.

“Afraid of what?” Yeonjun asks grabbing onto Soobin’s hand in comfort.

“In the past, I was in a toxic relationship with a guy named Daniel. I loved Daniel very much, but that love wasn’ reciprocated. He would always compare me to other men. ‘Why can’t you be sexy like him?’ or ‘why can’t you be charismatic like him?’ I was soon trying to be someone that I wasn’t to please a person that couldn’t be pleased. ‘This is what you do for the people you love, you change.’ I told myself to justify the lies that I was living and telling everyone. All of that ended on the day that I found out that Daniel was cheating on me. When I found out I just… broke.”

(Flashback)

“Babe, I’m home!” Soobin called out. There was no answer in return. Soobin walked into the living room, only to find it empty, so he went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water then made his way to his shared bedroom. He thought that Daniel had left, but then he heard noises coming from the bedroom and knew that wasn’t the case. As he neared the door the noises became more distinct. Loud moans and lewd skin slapping noises flowed from the beyond the door to Soobins ears. Thinking that Daniel was just masturbating to some porn, Soobin opened the door. To this day he wished that he hadn’t, as he walked into the room he was surprised when he saw his boyfriend buried deep into some other man.

“How could you?” Soobin whispered, hurt that his boyfriend would do something this hurtful to him.

“You weren’t willing to have sex, so I did the next best thing,” Daniel says and shrugs nonchalantly. Still inside the other boy, though he has already come and is probably soft. The other boy is still trying to come down from his high.

“Get out of my house,” Soobin whispers cynically, “GET OUT NOW! WHAT DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND!?” Soobin screams. Both boys on the bed jolt into action shrugging on clothes and making a beeline for the front door, too afraid of what might happen to them if they stay. As soon as they’re gone Soobin slams and locks the door. Then, sliding down then door, he cries into his hands.

(End of Flashback)

After Soobin finishes the story he feels a warm presence on his cheek. Yeonjun is holding his cheek and brushing away the tears.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers as Soobin leans into his touch.

“Don’t be. I have you now. I’ll be fine as long as I have you.” Soobin whispers, his voice growing hoarse from crying.

(Time Skip)

It’s been a few months and Yeonjun and Soobin have been dating. Their relationship has been steady and slow, but both of them are okay with that. Yeonjun is sitting on the couch in Soobin’s house and is pretty much healed. He could easily move back into his apartment now, but he doesn’t want to. He’s been thinking about selling the apartment and using the money to help Soobin with the Cafe, but he doesn’t know how Soobin feels about living with him. When Soobin gets home Yeonjun has him sit down on the couch beside him so they could talk.

“Babe, I’ve been thinking,” Yeonjun begins hesitantly, he doesn’t want to ruin what he has with Soobin. They’ve worked too hard for this to have it end after a few months, “I want to sell the apartment!” He finally blurts out, and for a few seconds, everything is silent. As the second’s tick by doubts and dark thought plague Yeonjun’s mind:

‘Oh no, I’ve messed everything up. I’ve ruined it all. He’s not going to love me anymore.” Before any more of these thoughts could injure Yeonjun’s resolve Soobin says:

“You want to live with me?”

“What? Oh, yes. Of course, if you don-”

“Yeonjun, calm down,” Soobin chuckles while interrupting Yeonjun's potential rant, “I think that it’s a great idea.”

“Really?” Yeonjun couldn’t believe it he was going to live with his boyfriend! He was so happy that he hops up and sits into Soobin’s lap, and kisses him deeply. After their lips part Soobin says:

“I would love it if you lived with me babe, what were you thinking about using the money for?”

“I was going to use it to help you with the cafe,” Yeonjun says innocently while slightly cocking his head to the side. What was Soobin thinking?

“I have a surprise for you, but you have to trust me. Can I use the money and give you any leftovers?” Soobin asks, hoping that Yeonjun would trust him with the money.

“Of course,” Yeonjun says putting all of his faith and trust into the man he loves; Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	9. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is happy, but such a fleeting thing as happiness never lasts long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> Adidos is not a typo; I intentionally spelled it this way for copyright issues. The shoe is Adidas for those who may not know.

Today Yeonjun woke up to an empty bed. By now he has sold his apartment and has given the money, and his trust, to Soobin. Once he is in the living room he is startled by Soobin’s hand on his arm.

“I thought you were gone!” Yeonjun says after the shock of the scare is gone.

“Haha, nope. Now, remember that surprise I told you about a few months ago? Well, it’s ready, so go get dressed and come back here when you’re done okay?” Soobin says

“Okay,” Yeonjun says smiling and kissing Soobin before he leaves to get ready.

Soobin watches him leave and when he is gone, takes out his phone and texts Beomgyu

Soobin: Is everything ready?

Beomgyu: Yeah, you got all of the papers?

Soobin Yeah, we’ll be there in like 30 minutes.

Beomgyu: Okay

After he puts away his phone he goes to the bookshelf they have in their living room and grabs a binder off of one of the shelves; it’s the paperwork that Beomgyu was asking about. Soobin takes it to the car and puts it into the back seat, out of sight. When he comes back inside Yeonjun is walking down the stairs in white Adidos with gray-blue stripes on the side, black jeans, and a white shirt that says MOA Constrictor on it with a baby blue oversized cardigan over top. He was gorgeous, although to Soobin he’s always gorgeous.

“You look…,” Soobin says not being to find the right word for what he wants to say

“Hot? Strapping? It doesn’t matter I’m not wearing anything special.” Yeonjun says a little embarrassed.

“It does matter. It matters to me; you matter to me.” Soobin says to Yeonjun while smiling. He holds out his hand and says to Yeonjun:

“Let’s go, shall we?” Soobin smiles again as Yeonjun takes his hand while blushing

“We shall,” Yeonjun says and lets Soobin lead the way.

When they get into the car Yeonjun asks Soobin:

“Can I try to guess where we’re going?”

“No,” Soobin replies

“What? Why not?”

“Because you might guess the surprise, and I’m bad at lying, especially to you, so then you’d know and it won’t be a surprise anymore.” Soobin says, but he squeezes Yeonjuns hand and says, “You’ll like it, I swear, and if you don’t then I’ll make sure to make it up to you, okay?”

“Okay,” Yeonjun says, “But I don’t think that I could ever make you ‘make it up to me’ for trying to make me happy.”

“That’s one reason why I love you,” Soobin says. They drive for a bit more until they make a turn and Yeonjun says:

“Why are we going to the Cafe?” He was about to say more when they make another turn and he sees the cafe, but it’s not a cafe anymore. It’s an orphanage. “Oh my god,” Yeonjun gasps and look over to Soobin with tears forming in his eyes, “Oh my god.”

“Do you like it?” Soobin asks a little worried that Yeonjun’s reaction might not be a good one.

“Like it? I love it! You- You’re so perfect!” Yeonjun says and kisses him hard over the console after Soobin parks the car. After they pull away from each other Soobin reaches back and pulls the binder full of paper work out from the back of the seat and gives it to Yeonjun.

“This is the paperwork for the orphanage. All of the expenses are in here so you know what I did with the money you gave me and there is something else,” He says then he flips to the back where there are papers for adoption, “I was thinking about adopting two of the kids that I saved. The ones who I spent all of that time with? You remember them?”

“Yes, I do and I want to adopt them too! They were so cute, and you seemed to be whipped for them as well. We’ll be starting a family!” Yeonjun says smiling brightly. Soobin smiles as well because a huge weight feels like it’s been lifted off of his chest and says:

“Why don’t we go inside?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun says and hasn’t gotten out of a car so quickly in all of his life. Inside the building, Soobin has changed the Cafe part into a cafeteria and has expanded the rest of the building out to create rooms for all of the children. The place is still small, but Soobin is hoping that when the government’s grant comes in he’d be able to make more adjustments. For now, he has met all the requirements needed for a proper orphanage and has paid all of the fees needed now all he needs is to move in the kids.

“Where are the kids?” Yeonjun asks

“They are still in the hospital, the ones that can leave will come here the others will come when they are ready,” Soobin says

“So do we have to go and pick the kids up from the hospital or will they be brought here?” Yeonjun asks

“We’ll go pick them up. It’ll help them get acquainted with their new caretakers.” Soobin says

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get those kids!” Yeonjun says and opens the door so fast that he almost his Taehyun who was walking in with Beomgyu and Huening-Kai.

“Hey! Do not damage this face, it doesn’t have any insurance.” Taehyun says while Beomgyu stops the door from hitting him.

“Sorry,” Yeonjun says a little sheepishly, but then he perks up and says, “What are you doing? All of you get back into the car and drive to the hospital! We have kids to pick up!”

“But we just got here!” Huening-Kai whines.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yeonjun says and Soobin chuckles at how enthusiastic he is about this whole thing.

‘I did meet the right guy.’ Soobin thinks to himself

(Time Skip)

Once they get to the hospital all of them split up to grab the kids. Yeonjun is walking through the halls when he almost gets run over by someone in a wheelchair. Just before he could see who it was he is pushed into an empty closet room.

“Well, well,” The person says, “Didn’t think you’d be here.” Yeonjun recognizes the voice but doesn’t want to believe in his bad luck. He turns around, and willing with his whole being, hoping that it wasn’t who he thought it was. Hyunna is smiling cynically at him from her perch in front of the door.

“What do you want Hyunna?” Yeonjun asks getting ready to yell for help

“You,” Hyunna says and with effort gets out of her wheelchair and tackles Yeonjun, sloppily, to the ground. Yeonjun flips them around and tries to leave, but Hyunna grabs his legs making him crash to the ground. She drags herself on top of him and pins him to the floor. Yeonjun struggles again and when her grip loosens he slides out from under her and tries once more to get to the door. Hyunna is relentless and grabs his legs again, but this time she twists in a way that makes his pants fall and he trips over the cloth. Hyunna grunts with an effort as she flips him and crawls onto him once again. She lines herself up and says, right before she sinks onto his soft prick:

“I’ve been waiting for this,” She then sinks onto him and starts to bounce and squeeze just like she did with Soobin, and just like Soobin, Yeonjun gets hard. Hyunna smiles and opens the door loudly. She flips them around and forces Yeonjun to move with her legs. After hearing the commotion some people come down to inspect what’s going on and gasp when they see what’s going on. Some of them run off to get a doctor or anyone. Hyunna smirks and then finishes off the scene with lewd but anguished moans begging Yeonjun to stop but forcing him to keep going. There are more running sounds and more gasps until he hears Soobin’s voice yell:

“Hyuna stop! Haven’t you done enough!?” Then he hoists Yeonjun up off of her and into his arms. Yeonjun has been crying this whole time helpless and weak. Snot stains his face as he hiccups into Soobin’s shoulder. He wanted to drown in Soobin, but he also wanted to run away from Soobin. He felt slimy and dirty as if he has been tainted. After the commotion has calmed down, and Hyunna has been returned to her room, Soobin takes Yeonjun to the new orphanage.

“Are you okay?” Soobin asks trying to look into his eyes. Yeonjun has been avoiding his eye contact since they got into the car, “Yeonjun,” Soobin says and stops the car, “We can’t let her do this to our relationship. This is what she wants. You need to talk to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Yeonjun says finally crying

“Don’t be,” Soobin says and reaches over to cup Yeonjuns face, “You could never do anything that would make me feel any differently about you than I do. I know that you love me and that she was forcing herself onto you; just as she did to me. You once forgave me; I can do the same for you.”

“Thank you,” Yeonjun says and winces. He didn’t finish off; he’s still very hard.

“You need some help there?” Soobin says smirking and reaches down to palm Yeonjun through his pants. Yeonjun moans and bucks his hips forward. Then he stops and says:

“Not here. Let’s go home.”

“Yeah. Beomgyu and the others are with the kids right now making sure everything is okay, and I don’t think that they’ll miss us.” Soobin says as his smirk grows wider.

“Let’s go home,” Yeonjun says, and they go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	10. Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun and Soobin finally become one with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ (I'm terrible at writing smuts)

They’re on each other before they even make it through their front door. Yeonjun’s hands are exploring Soobins body eagerly, trying to memorize everything before it goes away. Soobin’s lips are everywhere sending pleasure through Yeonjun with just his tongue. They make it into their house, finally, and close the door quickly making sure that they locked the door. After making it to their bedroom, Yeonjun wrestles with Soobin’s clothes, after locking their bedroom door, and relishes in Soobin’s body.

“Like what you see?” Soobin rasps and Yeonjun leans into him and kisses him hungrily. Soobin kisses back with just as much fervor moving to wrap his arms around Yeonjun to bring him closer. They grind onto each other pushing each other closer to the edge as they kiss deeper into the other’s lips. Soobin coaxes Yeonjun’s mouth open with his teeth, and Yeonjun allows him access, so he pushes his tongue into Yeonjun’s mouth and explores eagerly. Yeonjun moans deeper into the kiss and feels Soobin push him back, and soon feels himself being pushed up against the opposite wall. Soobin relishes at the moan Yeonjun lets out when he pushes his knees between Yeonjun’s legs and applies pressure to his hardening prick. After a bit of teasing, Soobin pulls back and looks into Yeonjun’s eyes fondly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Soobin smirks when he feels how Yeonjun grinds down onto his knee; needy for his touch.

“Don’t talk just touch me.” Yeonjun rasps wrapping his arms around Soobin’s shoulders pulling him into another heated kiss. Soobin, wanting to make Yeonjun feel good during this experience, brings his hands to Yeonjun’s sides and glides down feeling every crevice of skin beneath his fingers through the fabric of his shirt. When he makes it to the bottom of his shirt, Soobin breaks the kiss and pulls it over Yeonjun’s head and runs his hands down Yeonjun’s sides again. Yeonjun feels as if his skin is on fire everywhere that Soobin touches him; it felt so delicious. He needed more. Soobin attaches their lips again and moves his hands to Yeonjun’s pants unbuttoning them and throwing somewhere on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. When he pulls back to look at Yeonjun’s body, Yeonjun turns bright red and covers his face.

“Hey,” Soobin says and softly pulls Yeonjun’s hands away from his face and kisses him, “You look beautiful.” He then pulls Yeonjun in for a messy kiss and begins to make work with the unmarked skin of Yeonjun’s neck. He sucks love bites into the sensitive skin and shivers at the feeling he gets when Yeonjun mewls at the action. He continues his assault on Yeonjun’s neck until Yeonjun is a moaning, writhing mess under him. When he pulls back he beholds in the beauty of his boyfriend, flushed and wrecked in front of him. He smiles and palms Yeonjun’s prick to full hardness until Yeonjun flips them and does the same to Soobin; who groans and melts into the touch.

“I’ll make you feel good,” Yeonjun, looking into Soobin’s eyes from his bent-over position, says in a deep, sexy, and raspy voice that makes Soobin shiver.

“Then do it,” Soobin replies and with that Yeonjun leans down and pumps Soobin a few times before wrapping his mouth around his prick flattening his tongue and sucking hard. At the sudden warmth and wetness of Yeonjun’s mouth engulfing his sensitive prick, Soobin moans and his hands fly to Yeonjun’s hair threading his fingers into the soft locks; grabbing onto him trying to anchor himself to something; he feels as if he’s flying on the pleasure. Yeonjun swirls his tongue; dragging it up and down Soobin’s member, and Soobin enjoys every moment of it. Just before Soobin tips over the edge Yeonjun pulls off with a lewd popping sound, and stands up smirking; knowing exactly what he’s done. Soobin growls and grabs onto Yeonjun's sides pushing him up against the wall with his stomach flush against the wall. Soobin smiles at Yeonjuns back as it arches sexily exposing his ass and the soft curve of his hips, and kisses down Yeonjun’s back leaving a wet trail, and making Yeonjun moan loudly. When Soobin makes it to Yeonjun’s ass he spreads the cheeks apart revealing the puckered pink hole that he wanted to fuck so badly. He smacks a cheek eliciting a loud moan from Yeonjun and puts his lips to the hole. When Yeonjun feels Soobins tongue enter him he doubles over in pleasure; it seems like every vein in his body is swollen with pleasure, every pore on his skin is on fire, every limb is shaking from overwhelming stimulation. Everything was so perfect he felt so good he never wanted this moment to end; then it ended. Soobin got up from eating Yeonjun out after he felt Yeonjun trembling and clenching around his tongue; indicating that he was close and his erection was too painful to bear. When he pulled back from Yeonjun a string of saliva still connects him to Yeonjun’s body; until it’s broken. Yeonjun whines at the loss of contact until Soobin grabs him and flips him around and kisses him roughly loving the way he tastes. One last time, Soobin relishes in the noises Yeonjun makes as he grinds onto him until Yeonjun says:

“Baby, I-I’m close! Hurry put it in me!”

“Much obliged.” Soobin grunts and picks Yeonjun up and moves them over to the bed. When Yeonjun is on the bed Soobin takes a moment to get a good look at his boyfriend; he still couldn’t believe that someone as amazing as Yeonjun is his before he aligns himself with Yeonjuns entrance and pushes in. He moves slowly making sure that Yeonjun isn’t uncomfortable, and finally, when Yeonjun nods his head saying that he’s okay, Soobin pulls back and slams back into him earning a lewd moan. Soobin sets a quick pace snapping his hips at different angles looking for that certain spot. Skin slapping and panting sounds fill the room until Yeonjun arches his back off the bed and moan loud and long. 

‘Found it’ Soobin thinks to himself while smirking and speeds up making sure that he hits that spot repeatedly. Yeonjun, wanting to be on top, flips them, surprising Soobin, and begins to bounce on Soobins hips, pleasuring himself. Soobin grabs onto Yeonjun’s hips finding the sight in front of him ethereal. Yeonjun is bouncing and his face is twisted with pleasure and a bit of drool falls out of the corner of his mouth; just watching him could make Soobin cum and it does.

“Babe! I’m cumming!” Soobin gets out just before he releases into Yeonjun painting his walls white. Yeonjun rides out the orgasm and cums shortly after spilling his liquid all over their stomachs. After he’s spent Yeonjun get’s off of Soobin and collapses beside him.

“We have to clean up,” Soobin says

“Why don’t we take a shower together?” Yeonjun asks with mischief in his eyes.

“Okay,” Soobin complies. Halfway through the shower, after arousing each other, Soobin pushes Yeonjun against the shower wall. Warm water comes down onto them from the showerhead.

“You flipped us earlier so that you were on top,” Soobin says between kisses, “It’s my turn now.” He says before picking Yeonjun up and slides hie, now hard, prick inside of him. Yeonjun moans, loving the feeling of being full; loving the feeling of Soobin inside of him. Soobin soaks in the moan and begins fucking Yeonjun against the wall of the shower. Soon enough, both men cum, moaning loudly. Yeonjun loves the feeling of Soobin cumming inside of him almost as much as he loves the feeling of his prick abusing his prostate.

“I love you,” Yeonjun says as Soobin pulls out and begins to clean them up for real this time.

“I love you too,” Soobin says and pecks Yeonjun on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	11. Together With A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun and Soobin finally live happily with their new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

‘Today is the day’ Soobin thinks to himself. He is in the orphanage waiting for Yeonjun. He’s sent Yeonjun out with Chan-hee and Jae-Hyun so he could have time to get everything ready. Soobin and the others slowly work on the surprise together. They decorated the orphanage and he made a small album of all the adoption paperwork and any pictures he had. While they put up the finishing touches Soobin texted Yeonjun:

Soobin: Ask Chan-hee and Jae-Hyun if they’re ready to come back.

Yeonjun: I just asked them and they said yes. They’re also whispering and giggling a lot… do you know what that’s about?

Soobin smiles at the text. He’ll love his surprises.

Soobin: Nope.

Soobin makes sure everything is ready, and when he’s happy with it all, he, his friends, and the rest of the kids in the orphanage hide. He left a path of sticky notes for Yeonjun to follow so he knows where to go and as the time ticks by Soobin can feel his heart beating through his chest. ‘Today is the day’ Soobin thinks to himself again. That thought grounds him and keeps him from floating away. He hears the door open and everyone in the room quiets down. When Yeonjun enters the orphanage he sees a path of sticky notes and smiles while picking the first one up. It says:

‘Yeonjun, I’m not very good at romantic gestures’ in Soobin’s slightly messy handwriting, and as Yeonjun goes down the path he reads every sticky note and feels himself get warmer with every word. The rest of the notes say:

“But to me, you’re worth every gesture. So… I was wondering if you’d…” And when Yeonjun reads the last note he has made it to the door. When he opens the door he sees Soobin in the middle of the room, on one knee with a ring in his hand. Yeonjun gasps and tears up.

“A-Are you…? Yeonjun stutters out. Before Yeonjun could say anything more, Soobin opens his mouth and says:

“Marry Me? I know we haven’t been dating for very long, but I’ve grown so used to your presence that I can’t imagine a life without you. I love you so much it can’t be contained in the word love. I love you so much Aphrodite herself is powerless. I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so, I’ll ask again. Will you marry me?”

Yeonjun cries, and as the seconds pass by Soobin gets nervous. ‘What if he says ‘no’, but before any more doubts can flash through his mind Yeonjun begins to nod slowly while taking a step forward.

“Oh my god. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes!” Yeonjun repeats like a mantra, still crying as he lunges forward into Soobin’s arms. Sobbing happily. I slide the ring onto his finger, and as he admires it all of the kids come out of hiding and shouts:

“Congratulations!”

Yeonjun jumps a little and then laughs taking the album they hand to him and, with my arms still wrapped around him, he opens the book looking at what’s inside. When he sees the adoption papers he gasps and looks back at me, and Soobin smiles down at him.

“Y-You lied,” Yeonjun says while pouting a little, but his eyes are still full of love. At first, Soobin is confused, but then he remembers the text from earlier and laughs.

“I had to keep it a surprise babe,” Soobin says while kissing the pout off of Yeonjun’s lips until finally, he smiles and Soobin could swear that he feels his heart stop for a second, “How about I make it up to you? What do you want?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas in mind…” He says mischievously.

(Time Skip)

After the wedding is over and everyone is cleaning Hyunna’s brother came. He was the one who had beat Yeonjun to a pulp on his and Hyunna’s first date. He goes up to Yeonjun and before Yeonjun can object says:

“Look, I’m sorry. There’s no excuse for what I did to you or anyone else, but just know that I do feel remorse for what I’ve done and is ashamed of myself. I’m truly happy that you’ve found someone who loves you. I’m glad that you have a family. I’m glad that you’re okay. My name is Hyung-Joon, and even though you might not care, I do want to be friends. I want to at least try to make up for the mistakes I’ve made in the past.” 

“We’d love to be friends with you. Do you need a job? We could use some help at our orphanage. Here’s my number.” Yeonjun says holding out his phone, and Hyung-Joon, crying, takes the phone.

“Thank you,” Hyung-Joon whispers while bowing at a 90-degree angle.

“No problem,” Yeonjun says smiling and pulling Hyung-Joon up to his full height, “Also, there is no reason for you to bow to me everyone even people like Hyunna deserves a second chance.”

“Who’s this?” Soobin asks coming up to his husband and the stranger.

“This is Hyung-Joon, a friend. He wants to work at the orphanage.” Yeonjun says smiling brightly.

(Time Skip)

“Uncle Hyung-Joon!” Jae-Hyun and Chan-hee shout at the same time when Hyung-Joon walks into the living room.

“Kids!” Hyung-Joon shouts back scooping them up in his arms and swinging them around, It’s Yeonjun and Soobin’s wedding anniversary and they had askes Hyung-Joon to watch the kids while they were out, and he agreed.

“Oh, Hyung-Joon!” Soobin says poking his head out from around the corner, “Thanks for coming. Everything you need to know is on the magnetic whiteboard on the fridge. If you have any questions text one of us. You have my number right?”

“Don’t worry so much Soobin. I think I can take care of the rascals while you’re gone.” Hyung-Joon says while setting the kids down and ruffling their hair. Then Yeonjun comes out from around the corner, kisses the kids, and says:

“Well, I think that’s it! Let’s go, babe!” Then he pulls Soobin to, and out of, the door. They go to a gorgeous dinner where they eat and tease each other. Then they go to a hotel where they make love to each other. They kiss and touch, fervently; pushing each other over the edge. When Yeonjun is ready, Soobin slips inside of him, instantly finding that spot, and races for the finish they both have been wanting. When they’re finished they clean each other and kiss while cuddling. They whisper sweet nothings to each other until they fall asleep. When they wake up a few hours later they smile at each other and leave the hotel; it was perfect. Back at home, Hyung-Joon wasn’t successful at getting the kids to calm down. He ended up wrapped up in a pink jump rope while the kids ate candy and popcorn next to him. When Soobin and Yeonjun made it home they took one look at the scene and laughed.

“Don’t laugh! Help me!” Hyung-Joon whined. He was so child-like that event he kids began to laugh. Yeonjun walked over and untied him while saying:

“So you could take care of the little rascals huh?”

“Well it seems that they were a bit more than I could handle alone,” Hyung-Joon says while blushing sheepishly.

“No worries,” Soobin says, “Here’s the money; for your troubles.”

“Oh don’t be silly! It’s the least I could do for you.” Hyung-Joon says and leaves after saying goodbye. Both men chuckle and pick up their kids.  
“Dada, Appa,” Chan-hee says, “I’m happy you’re home.”

“Me too,” Jae-Hyun says

“And we’re happy that we’re home,” Yeonjun says to the sleepy kids, “Now, it’s time for us to go to sleep.

“Mhm,” Chan-hee says and yawns while lying on his shoulder. Yeonjun and Soobin take the kids into their room and lays them down on their single king-sized bed. They smile fondly and then change into their pajamas. They lay down and snuggle close with the kids sandwiched between them.

“Hey, Appa? Papa?” Jae-Hyun mumbles

“Hm?” They both hum in a unified response.

“We love you. Me and Chan-hee.” Jae-Hyun mumbles and then yawns and Chan-hee vaguely nods her head in agreement.

“We love you too,” Soobin says kissing each of them on the forehead, and with that everyone goes to sleep cuddled, snuggling into each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? It's kind of sad to be done, but I've been thinking about continuing this story. I might make an epilogue to. Comment if you want an epilogue, a second part to this story, or both. Remember to comment and suggest ways for me to make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato


	12. An Average Love Story: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoenjun and Soobin thought their story was over, but they couldn't be farther from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ And Soobin and Yeonjun do share a room

Yeonjun wakes up one weekend morning while everyone else is asleep; he goes to get dressed and then he starts to put together a list of things to do today in his head. Then he heads down into the laundry room to put the dirty clothes into the washer and cleans around the house. Finally, once he’s finished with the chores around the house, he goes into the kitchen to start breakfast; as he’s mixing the pancake batter Soobin trudges in and groggily says:

“Morning babe.”

“Morning, breakfast is on the table. Go wake up the kids,” Yeonjun says without looking up from his task.

“Of course babe. What would we do without you?” Soobin says kissing Yeonjun’s forehead, and then his lips and get lost in the kiss and just couldn’t pull away. He slides his arms around Yeonjun’s waist and down to his butt, but Yeonjun grabs them and pulls away.

“Nice try hun, but you can’t get out of waking up the kids,” Yeonjun says cheekily.

“You always get me,” Soobin says pretending to be defeated. “You still owe me.” Soobin winks and licks his lips sexily.

“Only if you can catch me,” Yeonun chuckles returning to the food and humming that boy groups songs. Soobin smiles at the image and goes to wake the kids. When he gets to the Chan-Hee’s room first and runs to the bed jumping onto it, making sure not to crush her, and tickles her awake. Chan-Hee wakes up laughing loudly and joyfully, and when she is awake Soobin shushes her and takes her to Jae-Hyun’s room so they could do the same to him. When they’re both awake Soobin says:

“Okay crew huddle close, Appa wants to surprise Papa. Papa is so good to us, so we should be good to him as well, right?”

“Yes!” The kids yell.

“Alright, you’ve got to be quiet, okay? He might hear and we want to keep it a surprise.” Soobin says, “So here is what we’re gonna do…”

When Soobin is finished talking with the kids he seats them down at the kitchen table and sets their plates in front of them then he sits down in his seat and says:

“Babe you should come to eat with us.”

Yeonjun couldn’t resist so he went and joined his family at the table, with his plate of food, and began eating. After finishing their food, Soobin kisses Yeonjun quickly and takes the kids to his room to start their surprise. Yeonjun gets a call from Hyung-Joon while cleaning up after breakfast:

“Hey Hyung. What’s up?” Yeonjun asks when he picks up the call.

“Hyunna wants to talk to you. I just finished talking with her in the prison; I’m sorry, I didn’t want to stress you out, but I felt it was important for you to know. Also, maybe meeting her will help you find a more secure closure.”

“O-okay,” Yeonjun stutters out and takes a deep breathe to process the information he’s just received, “Maybe I will. I’ll talk with Soobin about it, and thank you Hyung-Joon.” Yoenjun finishes hoping that Hyung-Joon will recognize that he’s saying thank you for more than just telling relaying information.

“You’re welcome,” Hyung-Joon says.

When Yeonjun hangs up he calls Soobin down to the living room and tells him about the call.

“So you’re going to see Hyunna?” Soobin asks after he has processed everything.

“Yes, but not for very long. I just want to see what she has to say to me.” Yeonjun says grabbing his jacket and getting ready to leave. He’s hoping that maybe Hyunna has changed and will tell him so at their meeting, and if she hadn’t changed he’s hoping he could change her instead.

“Wait you’re going right now? Do you want me to go with you?” Soobin asks while following Yeonjun around the house as he gathers his things. The kids’ surprise can wait just a bit for now.

“Yes, I am going right now. The sooner I meet her the sooner it’ll be over, and no I don’t need you to go with me. I’ll be fine,” Yeonjun says while laughing a little; he is capable of taking care of himself.

“Fine, but take Hyung-Joon with you. He’s her brother and will be able to help you if things get way out of hand.” Soobin huffs

“Babe, there’ll be security,” Yeonjun sighs a little exasperated at his husband’s over-reacting

“That’s why I said ‘WAY’ out of hand,” Soobin says a little peeved at his husband’s nonchalance in this situation.

“Babe-” Yeonjun starts but is interrupted by Soobin.

“No! Look, I’m sorry, but I just cannot see you in the hospital again okay? Please, take Hyung-Joon with you.” Soobin chokes out, close to tears upon remembering Yeonjun in the hospital broken, crippled, and alone. He can’t help but believe that Yeonjun was the hospital because of him. Because he was taking too long to see that Yeonjun was the right one for him. He was stuck in the past, and couldn’t see the future he could, and would, have with Yeonjun.

“Okay,” Yeonjun says a little taken aback at his husband’s outburst, but understanding, to some extent, why his husband had been so worried about this meeting. Yeonjun calls Hyung-Joon, per his husband's request, and when he’s ready to leave he kisses Soobin deeply pouring all of his love into it before leaving without saying a word; hoping that the kiss said everything he needed it to. An hour later, Yeonjun and Hyung-Joon are at the prison waiting for Hyunna to be released from her cell and when she sits and gets a good look at Yeonjun; she smiles cynically. Yeonjun shivers at the look but holds his ground. Hyunna looks very different from before, her hair has been cut down into a buzz cut style and she has this menacing look in the orange jumper.

“What?” Yeonjun asks trying to hold her cold, and steely gaze.

“I just wanted to see your face,” Hyunna says in a silky smooth voice that contrasts her rugged and dirty look. 

“Don’t lie,” Yeonjun sneers angrily at her. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he shouldn’t have come here. He was wrong about Hyunna; she will never change. She is so manipulative that she’s even managed to manipulate herself. She can’t tell where she ends and the lies begin; so how could Yeonun stupidly believe that he could change her? That he could find where the lies begin for her and cut her free?

“Who says I am?” Hyunna asks while letting off a little giggle, “I just wanted to see your face.”

“Why?” Yeonjun asks letting his curiosity get the best of him despite the saying “curiosity killed the cat.”

“Well, you do know that it’s only a matter of time before I’m out of here. A year has already passed since my sentencing; I only have the rest of this year before I’m let out,” She says smoothly while smiling slightly before looking him in the eyes and her smile turns into a grin, “I wanted to see your happiness. I wanted to see your love and dreams. I want to see the exact moment I come to rip all of that away from you just like how you did to me.” Hyunna practically sings while looking at Yeonjun with as much hate as she could hold.

Yeonjun was at such a loss for everything that Hyung-Joon had to drag him out of the prison when their visiting time was over. Yeonjun couldn’t think about anything else, but what Hyunna had said for the whole car ride home. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t seen them pull up to his home until Hyung-Joon nudges him and says:

“I think you have more important things to think about other than my sister,” while gesturing to Yeonjun’s home and ushers him out of the car. Yeonjun looks up to where Hyung-Joon was gesturing to and sees that the front lawn was lit up with miscellaneous Christmas lights and at the front door was open with the kids standing in the doorway. He gets out of the car and is almost immediately knocked over by the kids. They hug his legs and laugh while saying:

“Papa! Hurry! Come we need your help!”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Appa tried to make a cake, but it didn’t end out right!” the kids yell while giggling. Yeonjun, worried about what was going on in the kitchen, quickly says goodbye to Hyung-Joon and runs into the living room, shutting and locking the door behind him and the kids, but is stopped by Soobin walking out of the kitchen holding something.

“Babe! What in the baking beagle are you doing with that?!” Yeonjun says eyeing whatever it was that Soobin was carrying, “What is it anyway?” Yeonjun finishes.

“It’s a cake…” Soobin says smiling sheepishly. Soobin was holding a plate and on top of it was a lopsided cake that was decorated with an assortment of gummy worms, bears, M&M’s and other candies (Yeonjun assumed that the kids had decorated the cake), “We wanted to surprise you but I’m not as good at baking as you are.” Soobin says while going to set the plate down on the living room table.

“Well, I guess we’d better eat it right?” Yeonjun says feeling special because his family was thinking about him all day.

“Babe, you don’t have to do that. We ca-” Soobin says but is cut off by Yeonjun.

“No, I want to eat the cake. It’d be a waste to just throw it away,” Yeonjun says defiantly and stalks into the kitchen to grab their plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake with. Then he walks into the living room grabs the plate with the cake, balancing it so it won’t fall, and says:

“We’re eating in our room while watching T.V.,” Yeonjun declares and begins to walk towards his and Soobin’s room. When he gets to their room door he sees that its door is closed. He has his hands full so he can’t open the door, so he looks at his husband and asks:

“Why is our door closed?”

“Because of this,” Soobin says stepping past Yeonjun to open the door so Yeonjun could see what they’ve been working on while he was gone. On the wall above their bed are framed pictures of the kids’ drawing from school. The kids decorated them with macaroni, Disney stickers, and glitter. ‘It’s beautiful’ Yeonjun thought to himself as he stared at the wall; then he turned around and placed the stuff in he was holding into Soobin arms and scooped the kids up in a hug.

“You rascals are so cute!” Yeonjun said and walked over to his bed to throw them on it, and when he did he flopped on top of them and rustled their hair while laughing with them, “I love you guys.” He finished and kissed each of them on the head.

“We love you to Papa,” They said back and kissed him on each of his cheeks. Soobin joined them with the floppy cake and handed each of them a plate with a small slice.

“Let’s watch some T.V., hm?” He asked and for the rest of the night, Yeonjun couldn’t have been any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Don't forget to comment or suggest ways for me to make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
ChumChumPotato

**Author's Note:**

> The story might be edited later, but this is it for now. Please comment or suggest ways for me to make this story better for you.
> 
> Bye potato fam~


End file.
